


Please

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Coda, Episode Related, Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: They say you only truly realize how much you care for someone as you are about to lose them."Please."12x10 The Timeless Children Coda
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Please

“That’s the way it has to be.” Everything seemed to halt. The world in front of the Doctor slowed for the briefest of moments before it continued on. Or at least that how it felt as the Doctor spoke the words aloud, spoke the words and let realization seep in. Spoke the words to her friends that cared for her so deeply. “And I would do that in a heartbeat for this universe!”

The gentle humming of the Tardis drummed in her ears. Not a comfort any longer, a reminder of what she was about to lose. She surveyed her friends standing before her. “For you,” She finished, carefully keeping her voice steady. “My fam.” _Ah, there was the old Doctor, right? Cheerful and bouncy and calling her_ _friends_ _‘fam’._

She slowly exhaled as her gaze traveled from Ryan to Graham and finally Yaz. The moment her eyes met Yasmin’s she knew. She knew she had made a mistake. A grave mistake. _Silly Doctor, always falling for the human girls. The strong, courage_ _ou_ _s,_ _absolutely_ _brilliant_ _human girls. Oh Doctor,_ _haven't_ _you_ _learned_ _yet?_

She turned her back quickly, knowing Yaz all too well. Knowing she would try to stop her.

Yasmin grabbed her arm and the time lord briefly closed her eyes. Wishing it all over. Wishing to hang onto this. Reveling in the electricity that sparked her whole body as Yasmin’s hand rested on her coat.

Yaz’s next words tore her to the very core.

“We’re not letting you do this alone.”

_Silly, stupid, stubborn, Yasmin Khan. Oh, she was brilliant! But she just didn’t understand._

“Get off me Yaz!” She turned to her companion, desperation and loss filling her voice. She had to make her understand. She lifted her eyes to her friends and her companions grief overcame her.

“ _Your like the best person I’ve ever met.”_

“ _I want more. More of the universe, more time with you.”_

“ _I’m with you, no matter what.”_

“ _Anything for you Yaz.”_

“ _No Yaz! We can’t have a universe with no Yaz!”_

“ _I think you came here with a plan, but you didn’t expect to fall in love. But that’s what happens. Use it Charlie, learn from it.”_

Maybe the Doctor had been trying to tell herself something all along, disguised as helping others.

_You didn’t expect to fall in love, but you did. That’s what happens._

Tears filled the Doctors eyes, threatening to stream down her face. She refused to wipe them away. Refused to rid herself of them. Refused to let these emotions get the better of her.

_Oh Yaz._

She wanted to grab the girls hand and rid her of all the pain she had caused her.

Except she couldn’t.

In fact she were about to add to her pain. A great, great deal she imagined.

_I love you!!_

She wanted to scream it. To shout it over and over until she was hoarse and there wasn't a creature in the universe that dare doubted her devotion.

Instead, she said “please.”

_Please! Don’t make me lose you too. Let me do this, please. Go live a good life, I’ve lived mine. I’m old, I’m tired. Please let me do something good. Please, let me be the hero this time. I need to be. I always try you know....please, remember me. And Yasmin Khan, if you can, please forgive me for not knowing this sooner. I love you. Please....._


End file.
